Raven
Raven battled Pride in Raven vs Pride. Powers *'Darkness/Shadows Control:' Raven has the power to create and control the element of pure darkness and shadows and bend it to her will; usually using it in conjunction with her telekinesis. *'Soul-Self/Astral Projection:' The basis of almost all of Raven's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her own spirit from her body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing its shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Raven's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Raven can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self; this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. *'Telekinetic Constructs:' With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. *'Telekinetic Force-Fields: '''She can erect unusually strong shields of sheer telekinetic and dark energy around herself and others for protection. *'Telekinetic Teleportation:' In conjunction with her telekinesis, Raven's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with a max of four other people) and travel to other dimensions, primarily Azarath. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Raven has been shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. *'Empathy:' The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. At one point, she had used this ability to empathically enter Robin's subconscious mind; therefore giving the two an unusually strong psychic link afterwards. *'Levitation: 'Raven can levitate off the ground and hover, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. Misc. Skills *Superhuman condition *Multilingualism *Magic *Spell-casting *Healing Incantations *Azarath Metrion Zinthos. *Necronom Hezberek Mortix. *Hezberek Et Morine Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex Ind Obrium, Bis Pendrule Paran Sic Cortis Rex. *Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor. *Azarath Metrion Zinthos Carazon Rakashas Enderez Vaserix Endrien Azararth Azarath Azarath. *The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal. *Ciro Enyawd Vasarix Zinthos Metrion Azarath. *Azarath Metrion Zinthos Kalazon Racashos Endarath Vasirix Zendrien Azarath Azarath. Weaknesses *Raven's main weakness is letting go of her emotions, especially rage. Terra learned it from Beast Boy and took advantage of it in Aftershock - Part 1 to using it to finish her off. Even though her rage seems powerful, it could potentially corrupt her, leaving her very vulnerable to attacks with more power than her own. *It also seems she can keep perfect control of her powers while exhibiting her emotions, as seen in Spellbound. Raven is radiant with happiness and love, yet she is still able to control her powers with ease. If Raven suppresses her fear, she is unable to connect with her powers until she admits she is truly afraid. *Her ultimate weakness is her anger. Other emotions aren't as Earth trembling as Raven's temper. Her anger is in the form of Trigon inside her mirror in Nevermore, then after defeated (to a point) the anger turns to another one of her, with her father's four red eyes and a red cloak. Anger is what changes her from her regular self to her demonic side practically every time. *Another weakness is her dependence on her incantation, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. If a gag is placed over her mouth or if she's interrupted, she cannot complete her incantation and she cannot connect with her powers until the gag is removed, however, she has occasionally overcome this weakness through sheer will. Appearances *Raven vs Pride'' History Wins *''Raven vs Pride'' Losses TBA Ties TBA Opponents *Pride Trivia *Raven was the first: **Character to be used in an Alanomaly Death Battle, alongside her opponent. **Female character. **DC character. **Character to win an Alanomaly Death Battle. *Rather than a composite Raven, the Raven used is solely based on that of her Teen Titans incarnation. Category:Raven Category:Raven vs Pride Category:Death Battle Category:Winners